1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water treatment systems, and more particularly, to a water treatment system equipped with dual pumps for automatically replenishing the water level within a marine reef aquarium by alternating between two treatment reservoirs. To sustain the water level of the marine reef aquarium, dual pumps alternate to replenish the water level in the tank from a fresh water reservoir treated with a calcium solution and a fresh water reservoir treated with an alkalinity solution.
Marine aquariums containing reefs can be especially challenging due to the reef tank chemistry involved. Various supplements are required in order to grow stony corals and clams in reef aquariums. Calcium additives and alkalinity buffers are especially important for stony corals in building their skeletons and shells. However, the two supplements cannot be mixed together and simultaneously added to the tank because the calcium will precipitate out of the solution. Currently, two common methods of delivering the supplement are available. The first includes manual dosing by adding equal amounts of the calcium supplement and alkalinity supplement once a day. The second is automatic dosing by two peristaltic pumps continuously dripping each supplement into the tank.
Another challenge of marine reef aquariums is maintaining the tank's fresh water level. Due to the high evaporation rate within the tank, fresh water must be added daily in order to maintain constant salinity. An automatic top off device is commonly used to pump fresh water back into the tank when the water level drops.
However, the cost of maintaining a marine reef aquarium that incorporates the methods currently available on the market is daunting. Under the current method, three pumps are required; one inexpensive pump for the automatic top off and two expensive pumps for the calcium and alkalinity additives. The invention seeks to eliminate the foregoing dilemmas by delivering alternate doses of calcium and alkalinity through two inexpensive pumps equipped with an automatic top off water level controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,598 to Ray discloses a demand responsive system for automatically mixing and replenishing liquid chemicals subject to degradation when mixed, including collapsible storage vessels for the unmixed chemicals, a small reservoir for storing and mixing chemicals, pump means to transfer chemicals from the separate storage vessels to the reservoir at rates higher than the demand rates, valve means within the reservoir for maintaining the reservoir level within selected limits, and means for connecting the reservoir with a chemical user. For photographic film processors, for example, the system functions on demand to periodically replenish a mixture of A and B type working solutions, while also supplying fixer and water if desired. This system supplies adequate amounts of the mixture on demand with a minimum of deterioration by premixing only an amount which may be needed for immediate use. The system is completely automatic and needs no operator control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,068 to Boudreaux discloses a 100% solid state, liquid level control circuit which utilizes printed board construction with integrated circuits to control duplex pumps. Mercury switches provide information to the solid state, non-inductive input interface circuitry which relays this information to logic control circuitry and an alternator. The logic control circuitry and an alternator forward the information to solid state, non-inductive output circuitry for powering pump starters. The alternator selectively alternates the sequencing of the pumps for controlling the lead pump. Current limiting devices, light emitting diodes and logic control circuitry are combined to provide operation of pump starters for controlling the liquid level in a wet well, reservoir, bilge of a vessel, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,802 to Johnston discloses an alternator circuit arrangement for controlling the electrical energization of multiple load devices such as two pump motors on an alternating basis so as to maintain the level of a liquid in a container within a predetermined range. The alternator circuit arrangement further including an RC circuit having a capacitor for discharging through a normally closed switch which is opened during energization of the pump motors so as to energize a bi-stable relay which in turn interconnects alternate ones of the pump motors to the alternator circuit such that upon detection of the liquid at an intermediate level alternate ones of the pumps are energized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,550 to McClanahan et al. discloses a control system and method for a plurality of motors that utilizes one, and only one, motor drive unit that provides power to drive any one of the motors. The system and method also utilize a controller that controls which of the motors to energize. Power from the motor drive unit can be communicated to one of the motors selected by the controller, or power from a primary power source can be communicated to one or more of the motors selected by the controller. Sequencing of the motors to and from the motor drive unit and the primary power source, and between the two, is automatically controlled, such as based on how long each of the motors has been used. Accordingly, a method of controlling a plurality of motors comprises: defining a motor utilization criterion; sensing a parameter affected by the number of the motors that are operating; and sequentially starting and cumulatively operating ones of the motors selected in response to the motor utilization criterion and the sensed parameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,274 to Kochan discloses an electronic pump selector system that uses a programmable processor to select one of a plurality of pumps to be energized in response to an appropriate feedback signal from the selected pump. A current limited feedback circuit is incorporated which provides a varying voltage in response to a level switch associated with a selected pump indicating a high fluid level. In response to the voltage feedback signal, the selected pump is energized for a predetermined period of time. Subsequently, another pump is selected. The next selected pump is energized also for a predetermined period of time in response to a varying voltage feedback signal therefrom. The next pump is then selected and the sequence continued.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,533 to Potter et al. discloses a multiple pump, multiple tank fluid control system that incorporates a programmable processor which communicates with an operator input/output control panel which can be switched between each member of the plurality of tanks. Pump on and off levels for a selected tank can be readily set electronically using control switches on the control panel. On and off levels for different pumps can be nested readily by the operator to provide multiple pump capacity as deemed desirable by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,352 to Klabunde et al. discloses an alternator circuit for alternately operating one of first and second electrical load devices which uses a magnetic latch relay to perform the alternation. The circuit includes a first circuit means for supplying electrical energy from a source to one of said first and second electrical load devices, and magnetic latch relay alternating means having first and second states. The alternating means in a first state interconnects the first electrical load device to the first circuit means, and in the second state interconnects the second electrical load device to the first circuit means. One application of the inventive circuit is for use in controlling the level of liquid in a container within a predetermined range using 2 pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,164 to Leaders discloses a pool monitoring and control system, including a pool having a plurality of inputs and a plurality outputs. Also included is a pump for suctioning fluid from the outputs of the pool only during the activation thereof. A control assembly is connected between the pump and the pool. The control assembly includes at least one sensor adapted to generate an activation signal upon a parameter of the pool falling out of a predetermined range. Further, at least one dispenser is included for dispensing a parameter correction fluid upon the actuation thereof. In use, the control assembly, when the pump is activated, is adapted to actuate the dispenser if the activation signal is received.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,743 to Romer discloses a sequential controller for sequencing multiple electric loads such electric pumps. That is, for each cycle the next load is designated as the lead load in a round-robin fashion. The controller uses cost effective electro-mechanical relay logic an thus avoids conventional solid state technology. In order to sequence the loads on each successive cycle, the electro-mechanical relay connected to the sensors comprises a double-throw contact set. The double-throw contact set comprises two complementary contacts, both of which alternate between normally open and normally closed on each successive cycle. In this manner one each successive cycle, the pumps designated as the lead pump and the lag pump automatically alternate in a round-robin fashion. Further, when the lead pump is disabled the lag pump is immediately actuated without disruption of service.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,280 to Van Zyl discloses a method for totalizing the volume of liquid pumped to or from a vessel by a set of pumps. The method comprises the following steps: Calculating a running time for each of the pumps. Determining a first rate of change of volume when each of the pumps is turned on and a second rate of change a predetermined period after each of the pumps is turned on. Determining a draw down rate for each of the pumps and calculating the volume pumped by each pump based on the running time and draw down rate. Summing the volume pumped by each of the pumps to give a total volume pumped for the vessel over the operating time for the pumps. The totalizing method is incorporated with a control system for controlling the pumping of liquid to or from a vessel using one or more pumps. The control system comprises a level sensor, an actuator for each of the pumps, and a controller. The controller is programmed to issue control signals to the actuators and execute process steps for totalizing the volume of liquid pumped in the vessel.
United States Pat. Appl. No. 2007/0135799 to Hood et al. discloses embodiments of a system including a remotely controlled osmotic pump device and associated controller. Methods of use and control of the device are also disclosed. According to some embodiments, an osmotic pump device is placed in an environment in order to pump a material into the environment or into an additional fluid handling structure within the osmotic pump device. Exemplary environments include a body of an organism, a body of water, or an enclosed volume of a fluid. In selected embodiments, a magnetic field, an electric field, or electromagnetic control signal may be used.
Worldwide Pat. No. 1990/001263 to Adey discloses a water purification system that creates an integrated, small-scale marine or fresh water ecosystem that is particularly useful as a home, school, office, or laboratory aquarium. In operation, water from the aquarium tank is routed to an algal turf scrubber screen or equivalent algal-growing surface placed in a movable, substantially flat, horizontally positioned, tray-shaped receptacle. An algal turf, comprising preferably a dense colony of microalgae, resides on the screen. As the receptacle fills with water, the center of gravity of the receptacle moves across the axis of the pivots upon which the receptacle is mounted. At this time, the substantially filled receptacle rotates on its pivots and the desired surge effect across the scrubber by the exiting water is achieved. The surge, light energy provided by lights above the receptacle, and algal photosynthesis promote metabolic cellular-ambient water exchange to remove carbon dioxide and other pollutants.
Japan Patent No. 2055885 to Matsushita Electric Works Ltd. discloses a pump controller with an automatic selector means 22 operating two pumps alternately in response to a control signal, and a forced selector means 27 operating an inoperative side pump forcedly in response to an abnormal level detection signal. When this abnormal level detection signal is once inputted, a latch circuit 23 latches the abnormal level detection signal till it is reset by the control signal. Therefore a forced operating state of one pump by the forced selector means 27 is maintainable, so that even if the abnormal level detection signal causes any chattering, the two pumps are in no case subjected to transfer operation.
Japan Patent Appl. No. 2006/336560 to Tanaka et al. discloses two submerged pumps including the No. 1 pump P1 and the No. 2 pump P2 alternately and automatically operated and controlled. These submerged pumps have a second float switch S2 for detecting a start water level H2 and a stop water level L2 of the No. 2 pump P2. These submerged pumps have a first float switch S1 for detecting a higher water level than the second float switch and detecting a start water level H1 and a stop water level L1 of the No. 1 pump P1. These submerged pumps have a third float switch S3 for detecting an abnormal water level H3 being a further higher water level than the first float switch. These submerged pumps have an automatic alternate operation controller for controlling alternate operation by switching operation mode and operation halt mode of the No. 2 pump P2.
Japan Patent Appl. No. 2006/0226688 to Itani discloses Two submerged pumps 1 installed in a reservoir tank 21 of a submerged pump device 20. A water level sensor of each submerged pump 1 consists of an individual electrostatic capacitor sensor 10. A control circuit of each submerged pump 1 is provided with multiple kinds of timer circuits having different start set times for starting the submerged pump 1 when the electrostatic capacity sensor 10 detects water level continuously for predetermined period of time. The submerged pump is controlled to alternately select start set time from multiple kinds of timer circuits and start when the electrostatic capacity sensor 10 detects water level, and to stop after predetermined time passes when the water level sensor 1 does not detect water level.
Japan Patent Appl. No. 63055385 to Kosaka discloses a device such that when an external signal causes a pump drive relay contact y to turn on, a first motor control relay X1 is energized through contacts a1, a2 to drive a first motor for discharging water. When the water has been discharged, the relay contact y turns off to turn off alternate relays A1, A2 so that the contacts a1, a2 are inverted. Next, when an external signal causes the relay contact y to turn on, a second motor control relay X2 is energized to drive a second motor, then when a pump drive signal turns off, contacts of the alternate relays A1, A2 are inverted. With the arrangement, the motors 1-3 are driven sequentially. When a contact a3 is inverted and all of the motor control relays X1-X3 are not energized, a start confirmation timer T1 causes the contacts a1, a3 to be inverted to start alternate operation again.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.